Remember When?
by goldnotyellow
Summary: Harry and Ron are fighting. This is not a new thing for them. Luckily, Hermione knows exactly how to cheer them up... One-Shot


Remember When?

"I hate when you two fight." Hermione said, pouting.

"I do too, Hermione, but we're living together, it's bound to happen sometimes." Harry said from the stool in the kitchen. Ron grunted from the sitting room of the small flat in Diagon Ally the two boys were renting together. Hermione practically lived there as well, being Ron's girlfriend and their best friend in the whole world. But she wasn't allowed to live in the same place as her boyfriend, according to her parents.

Hermione looked long and hard at Ron, then at Harry. She had been in the middle of the two of them fighting many times before, and she knew exactly how to handle it.

"Do you remember when you two didn't speak to each other for weeks in fourth year?"

Ron and Harry both nodded.

"And Ron, you were so scared that Harry was going to die in that arena, at the first task, that you saw sense." Hermione looked purposefully at Ronald. He had the ghost of a smile on his face, as though he was remembering how relieved he'd been when Harry had flown to safety. He'd never told anyone this, and Hermione hadn't either, but Ron had kissed her, smack on the mouth when Harry was finished. It didn't mean anything. It was just a victory kiss. Their real feelings for each other had come later. That kiss happened because Ron was so happy for his best friend, that he'd needed somewhere to put all his happiness. Hermione happened to be beside him. If Dean had been there, well, Dean would have been treated the exact same way, though probably would have given a different response.

Hermione continued. "Harry, do you remember when you and Ron went for the last treacle tart at our table at Christmas in our fifth year?"

Harry actually chuckled. "Yes, and then you grabbed it from our grasp and shoved it in Neville's mouth? He almost choked to death, but the three of us couldn't stop laughing to help him."

Ron laughed too, but quieter. "And Seamus had to use Anapneo on him?"

"But succeeded in lighting the tart on fire in Neville's mouth. Hermione had to extinguish it!" Harry finished. He looked over to Ron.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to eat your chocolate frog. I'll buy you another one tonight if you want."

"S'alright Harry. It didn't exactly have my name on it. You don't have to get me a new one, but can I keep the card? It was Andros the Invincible. I haven't got one of him yet." Ron looked sheepish.

"'Course you can keep it mate." Harry looked relieved Ron was ready to forgive him. The two boys stood up and hugged quickly, then sat down on the couch beside Hermione. She looked incredulous.

"You ate Ron's chocolate frog?" She was amazed. "You two have fought about some pretty little things before, but-"

"Like when Dean asked us to clean up the room and we had a row about who had to pick up Neville's shorts?" Harry asked. Ron roared with laughter.

"Or when we fought over who got to use 'Ear stolen by owls' for our divination homework?" Ron added. Harry shook and fell over.

"Yes. Like that." Hermione yelled. She was laughing with them now.

"You've had some pretty tense moments too, Hermione." Ron said.

"You had a fight with Lavender over why you didn't wear makeup in third year." Harry started.

"And you yelled at Harry for leaving his broom on the table in the common room." Ron added.

"OKAY!" Hermione yelled, still laughing, which slightly ruined the strict effect she was going for. "We ALL fight. Now, I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

"Sure." Said Harry, he stood up and stretched. "Chinese?"

"Nah," said Ron. "Let's go to that muggle place just outside the leaky cauldron. McDylan's?"

"Ew, no. And it's McDonald's." Hermione said, making a face. "How about Indian?"

"Awww, Hermione!" The two boys grumbled. They'd had Indian three nights this week. Hermione's parents loved spicy food, something that had rubbed off on their daughter.

"But I feel like spicy food!" Hermione whined.

"You always feel like spicy food." Harry complained. "Can't I choose for once?"

"You chose last night." Ron said. "We had ice cream. For dinner."

"I like Fortescue's. Justin and Hannah did a great job fixing it up after Florean died." Harry said sadly.

"How about we just cook here." Hermione suggested.

"Nah." Ron said, shaking his head. "You can't really cook. We learned that the hard way."

"Hey! I kept us alive that year!" Hermione said sharply.

"Barely." Harry snickered. "But we're all here now, and that's what matters. Why don't we go to the Burrow. I wouldn't mind seeing Molly, and we can't agree on what to eat anyway."

The trio looked at each other and smiled. Although they fought, and bickered, and sometimes didn't have a clue what was going on around them, they were best friends. They had been ever since that troll invaded the girls toilet in their first year. If any of them knew where that troll was right now, they'd go find it and give him a great big kiss. Well, maybe just a hug. The point is, although they weren't perfect, they were best friends for always, and that's what matters.


End file.
